Wonders of the Heart
by Seraphic Melody
Summary: The heart is a wondrous thing. It could go through so much pain just to be with the one that it truly loves. It makes the most sensible do the insane, make one do things they won't normally do - all for the one they love. -Various-
1. o1: Beginnings

** ||Wonders of the Heart||**

**{.o1} ****{Beginnings ****:****ღ:**** Julius Monrey}**

In the beginning, Julius Monrey seemed like a very frightening man. He was always locked up in his Clock Tower, refusing to see anyone.

After he allowed her to stay as a guest, she began to view him in a different light. Every time she watched him fix clocks, it was like a magic being performed before her eyes.

The magic never wore off… as well as her omnipresent fear.

"Julius… am I a burden?" The cobalt haired man froze in his place, turning to face his stormy blue eyes towards her, goading her to elaborate. "It's just… I feel like I'm just in the way…"

"No, you're not a burden. I enjoy the company," Julius said with a kind smile. She gasped, taken aback by such words from the solitary man's mouth. She then couldn't help, but smile at him.

Seeing such a thing appear from her lips, Julius coughed once and told her to be quiet while he was working. She happily obeyed, watching in quiet wonder as he began his magic once again. In the beginning, she thought was a mere thorn to his side.

Like the clocks he works so hard to fix, there seemed to be a new beginning available to her - one she hoped that started and ended with Julius.

* * *

**A/N Notes:** Yep, I decided to do a mini drabble series.

Quite obviously they are not very long (hence drabble), but yeah, I wanted to try something different. Not sure how long I'll make it (or if any of them would be any good), but I'll try to post every HnKnA character at least once. Kay. ;]

Now who will come next? ...only I know!

Thanks for reading~


	2. o2: Love

(I've always been lazy with this so I'll just do it now. I always assumed it was obvious so I don't do it often. I feel like putting up one now, so here it is:)

**Disclaimer**: In a world beyond my imagination, I do not own HnKnA and all its wonderful bishies and characters.

* * *

**||Wonders of the Heart||**

**{.o2} {Love ****:****ღ:**** Pierce Villiers}**

Pierce Villiers – the overly affectionate resident of the Amusement Park. She was never fond of the little dormouse. Every time he saw her, he would tackle her to the ground and embrace her in a bone-shattering hug. Avoiding him was impossible – she was Gowland's loyal employee after all.

It was comforting to know that others shared a similar distaste for Pierce. Peter and Elliot nearly killed the dormouse every time Pierce begins his declarations of love for their bunny attributes. Even the outsider was the subject of his undying affection, reminded of his love every time she saw him.

Yes, Pierce Villiers says he loves everyone… all except to her.

One moment, the faceless Amusement Park employee was on her break, snacking on a few pieces of cheese, when a certain someone shouted, "Cheese! Oh, may I please have one?!"

"No, this is mine! Get your own!" she shouted crossly, her words laced with venom.

Pierce was surprised by her animosity towards him, gawking at her as she chewed yet another piece of cheese. Before she knew it, his mouth was suddenly on hers, his tongue probing her mouth, and finally surfacing with the stolen cheese between his lips.

"Oh thank you! I love you so much! You're so good to me!"

With her face blazing in embarrassment, she slapped Pierce across the face. "Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!"

She abruptly stood up and stormed off, more so to conceal the burning scarlet in her cheeks.

The poor mouse remained in his place, watching her silhouette with curious green eyes. Little did she know that Pierce had a plan. He was going to prove his love for her – whether she wanted it or not.

* * *

Thanks for reading~


	3. o3: Need

**||Wonders of the Heart||**

**{.o3} {Need :****ღ****:**** Gray Ringmarc}**

She thought Nightmare was supposed to be the almighty and fearless leader of Clover Tower. Now that she got to know him better… she never knew he was such a _baby_. She wouldn't dare say that to his face (her salary would be severely cut if she did), but she didn't try to hide her annoyance. After all, that stupid worm was piling all the work on Gray… _again_.

The young Clover servant popped into his room just to check on him. Almost immediately, her clock of a heart seemed to go out to him. His beautiful golden eyes were tiredly fixated on an overtly large stack of papers, threatening to droop to a close.

"Gray?"

At the sound of his name, the man jumped and turned his sleepy gold eyes towards her. "Ah, you scared me. Is there something you need?"

"I was wondering… Why not I take some of the paperwork?"

"No, that's not…"

"Please! You've been working so hard! You need your rest."

"…fine. If you insist." The workaholic released a reluctant sigh, languidly resting his head down onto the table and immediately falling asleep.

She smiled, grabbed a stack of papers, and began to walk out the door.

"Wait…" She felt her whole body pause at the doorway, turning towards sleepy Gray's form. "I… I need you… here."

Was this truly happening? Was Gray, the man that everyone depended upon, actually saying he needed her of all people?

'_Maybe staying in his room to work wouldn't be all too bad._' The young servant gently placed a kiss on his unconscious forehead and quietly began her work.

She finally understood why Gray liked doing all those things for Nightmare – no matter how annoying it may be.

It was nice to be needed.

* * *

**A/N Notes**: What is this? A double update?! *gasp* Realization - drabbles take less time to write. So for this one time only, I present you all some fluffy Gray goodness.  
Just wonder who will come next...

Thanks for reading~


	4. o4: Remembrance

**||Wonders of the Heart||**

**{.o****4} {Remembrance :****ღ****:**** Gowland}**

No one could ever forget Gowland. His glaring yellow suit, his terrible playing… that alone was forever scarred in _everyone's_ mind.

He was far more memorable than her - a simple Amusement Park employee. Nothing special. She thought she looked exactly the same as the others – all without a face or any other distinguishable feature.

No matter how hard she tried to get him to notice her, he always seemed to be occupied with something else – Boris's mischievousness, Pierce's whininess, Alice's mere presence… She was just an object that faded in the background.

One day, she was simply bored, playing a random tune on the grand piano, when there was a sudden burst of applause.

"That was beautiful," praised Gowland. The young employee meekly nodded her head, dropping her gaze in pure embarrassment. "Say, what's your name?"

She winced at his question. She didn't know why it bothered her that he never learnt her name. It shouldn't matter she was his employee for so many years. She was expendable after all.

She answered in a small, meek voice, unsure that he even heard her speak at all.

"Well then! I promise not to forget it. I can't possibly forget such an amazing pianist!"

With a rueful smile, she bowed and exited the room.

Even if this impression was very small, she hoped it left a great imprint on his mind. She wanted him to remember her. That's all she wanted. Even if all he knew about her was her name. That would be enough for her.

* * *

A/N Notes: Hey. We don't give Gowland that much attention. I hoped this little drabble helped fix that. Now who to do next...

Thanks for reading~


	5. o5: Best

**||Wonders of the Heart||**

**{.o****5} {Best :****ღ****:**** Elliot March}**

There was one thing that Elliot March loved more than life itself – carrot based pastries. Whether it was carrot cupcakes, carrot cookies, carrot pie, as long as they were made out of carrots, Elliot would love them.

_Bleck._ She simply hated them and never tasted anything more repulsive. What had possessed her to help Elliot bake such orange atrocities was beyond her. Even if she was one of the Hatter's cooks, she didn't feel she deserved to be subjected to such torture.

"Hey, when's the cake going to be done?" asked Elliot with a ravenous sparkle in his eye.

"Soon," she replied, checking the timer. Just a few more seconds and the carroty confection from hell would be done.

After a few more seconds of silence, he suddenly said, "You know, you're really nice."

Such a statement caught her off guard. "Oh? Why do you say that?"

"You don't like carrot dishes, do you?" She refused to respond. After all, she wasn't in the mood to inform how that was a _complete_ understatement. "Then why are you making it for me?"

"I'm the cook after all… My job is to make people happy when they eat my food. When you eat carrot-related dishes, you always seem happy…" she quickly turned her flushing face away from the March Hare and took the cake out of the oven. "Here you go. It's done."

Elliot nodded his head in thanks, his brilliant navy blue orbs fixated on her faceless form.

"You know, you're not bad." He gently pressed a kiss on her forehead and took the cake from her hands. "Not bad at all. In fact, you're the best!"

* * *

Random A/N Notes: I don't know. I kinda liked how this one turned out. Tres sweet, no?

Thanks for reading~


	6. o6: Extraordinary

**||Wonders of the Heart||**

**{.o6} {Extraordinary :****ღ****: Alice Liddel}**

Everyone was in love with Alice.

That was a fact he, a young butler, reminded himself one day, tiredly carrying his body through the large Hatter Estate.

He nearly despised himself for holding such attractions for her himself.

What. Was. The. Matter. With. Him?

Was he a masochist? Did he want to die an early death? Blood had already seemed to stake his claim on her. Elliot and the twins also seemed taken by Alice's charm as well.

Why would she look twice at a faceless servant like him?

"Oh! Hey! I know you!" he froze, holding his breath as he turned towards the source of such a voice.

Alice cheerfully said, "You're the one that helped me learn how to dance! Thank you so much!"

He blinked once and released a low burst of laughter. "Wow. You recognize me? You didn't need to do that. I'm no one special… I'm just ordinary."

"No, you're not!" Alice cried. "You're anything, but ordinary… especially considering you have to deal with such a psychotic crew as this. To me, you're extraordinary."

His clock heart seemed to tick a little faster when he heard her laugh. And what a beautiful laugh it was! It made every part of his body filled with such an incredible warmth.

'_Perhaps…_' he thought as he bid the young foreigner adieu, he as her silhouette faded far beyond her line of vision. '_This… is what love feels._'

* * *

A/N Notes: Paring- Bulter (from Chapter 25) x Alice

I plan on actually writing a oneshot about these two. It's a must. My whole being depends on it! (When I have actual time of course. Stupid school)

Anyways, thanks for reading~

Stay tuned who comes next!


	7. o7: Anything

**||Wonders of the Heart||**

**{.o7} {Anything :****ღ****: Blood Dupre}**

Blood Dupre certainly was a frightful man. She wouldn't ever dream of crossing the Mafioso. She, a simple maid of the estate, would know better than to do that. She already feared for her life every time she just stood in his presence. She was not so foolish as to purposefully provoke him.

One day, she was tidying up his office when she accidentally knocked over an extensive pile of files onto the floor. Of course, she hurried to clean it up. She tried her hardest not to read a single word of it in fear it would anger Mr. Dupre.

"What are you doing?" The maid gasped, dropping a single folder onto the floor.

"D… Dupre-sama!" she stuttered nervously, backing away from the young man. "I… was merely c… cleaning up! I knocked over a few files!"

"Oh?" He elegantly reached down and scooped the file into his hands. "And you expect me to believe you never read this file about Vivaldi and me?"

"You and the que…?" She could barely breathe. He slammed her back against the bookcase, causing a shower of hardcovers and paperbacks to topple onto the floor.

"Now you do know I can't allow you to leave this room with that information?" Blood drawled ominously, his lips pressed against her ear. "I can't let that info leak into the public."

"N… No! No, Dupre-sama, I never read a thing! I would never betray if I did!" she begged. "Please! Please I… I would do anything to prove my loyalty to you! I promise not to tell!"

Blood Dupre pulled away, gazing at her nervous features with smoldering, green eyes. A smile curled his lips.

"Anything? Alright. I won't kill you…" The maid was robbed of all breath when his face came close to hers – dangerously close. "Let's see just how loyal you really are."

He then slammed his mouth against hers; her whole body melted against his, pliant in his arms.

* * *

A/N Notes: I shall allow all of your imaginations to run amok with the ending of this one! xp

Thanks for reading~


	8. o8: Belonging

**||Wonders of the Heart||**

**{.o8} {Belonging :****ღ****: Joker}**

Lost.

That's how she was at the moment. She felt irrevocably and utterly lost.

Where was she going? Even she had no idea. Like she had any place to go.

But why in the world did she stumble upon the circus? Even if she was merely a faceless bystander in the world of role holders, she knew enough to stay away from such a place. She had to turn around…

"Miss?"

The girl froze in her place, turning her attention towards the very person the girl desired to avoid – the ringleader of such of an establishment.

She barely had any breath to speak, "J… Joker…"

The red-haired clown raised a curious brow. "That is my name, but I seem to not know yours."

The young girl stuttered, fumbling to offer him a name.

"Well I don't get many visitors to my humble circus before the show starts. Is there a reason for your presence?"

"I… I'm very sorry, sir! I simply got lost. I didn't mean…"

"Lost, you say?" A certain fascination besieged his one visible orb, interrupting her completely. He regarded the young girl form for a brief moment. "My circus always did seem to attract lost souls, those who feel as if they lack a purpose on this world. How about you? What binds you to this world?"

She didn't need to ponder that question for a time. She already knew the answer. She had none.

The girl merely a dispensable pawn in the grand span of things. She lacked a face, an identity, a sense of worth. She had absolutely nothing.

Suddenly, a rose materialized from his hand, offered towards her direction. "How would you like to join my circus?"

That question… it was so simple, so innocent… it caught the faceless girl completely off guard.

She knew better than to trust him. He was dangerous, hated amongst all the role holders.

…but, he was the first one to see her, offer her a place, a sense of belonging. He found her, saw something in her that even she didn't see.

What were she to say?

She took a single breath, took the beautiful flower into her hand and said one word.

**

* * *

**Thanks for reading~


	9. o9: Repetition

**||Wonders of the Heart||**

**{.o9} {Repetition :****ღ****: Tweedle Dum}**

Out of the twins, Dum was the one that caught her interest. After all, why would anyone dare pick a fight with her, the financer of the Hatter Estate? Most would fear their pays would get cut even lower if they cross her.

But not Dum. Dum was willing to risk anything for his salary.

"Come on! You have yet to explain why our pay is so low!"

"It's not just you. Everyone's paycheck is getting reduced because we are having issues with our budget," she said in mild irritation.

He pouted his lips cutely. "Pwease, onee-san? You could do something nice for us like give a raise because we're such adorable children!"

"No. Way. In. Hell." She had seen such childishness time and time again. She easily grown immune to it.

Dum sighed in defeat. "Oh well… time to go to Plan B…"

Before she even had a chance to blink, a pair of strong arms pinned her down onto her desk, entrancing her with scarlet red orbs. His lips gently brushed against her mouth as he spoke in a deep voice, "Please? Can you give us a raise?"

…This was one thing she had yet to brace herself for. The twin's adult form. All breath seemed to escape her lungs as he roughly placed a wildfire of kisses on her neck, intoxicating her senses when he touched her lips.

"Y… yes," she gasped drunkenly when his mouth was on hers. "I'll give a raise to…"

"Yes!" The adult Dum released her from her trance and smirked in victory. "I win!"

Quickly recollecting her frazzled wits, she scolded him, "I never finished. I'm giving your _brother_ a raise. He deserves it. You, on the other hand, deserve another pay reduction."

"What? That was not fair!" This time he tackled her onto theground, intent even more on "convincing" her otherwise.

'_Here we go again…_'

This happened every time she dared touch their paycheck. Each time she thought she was ready to handle it.

…Each time she was proven wrong – _very_ wrong.

* * *

A/N Notes: Adult Dum = a sexy, epic win

Haha! Thanks for reading~

Guess who's coming next. I DARE you!


	10. 10: Company

**||Wonders of the Heart||**

**{.1o} {Company :****ღ****: Tweedle Dee}**

"Dee? She asked in surprise, gaping at the blue-garbed boy as he sat languidly in a chair. "I've never seen you without Dum. Where is he?"

"Dum went away to argue with that scary finance lady about our salary," Dee replied with a sigh. "And I'm so bored now without him!"

The maid placed her hands on her hips. "Then why don't you do some work? Master Dupre isn't paying you to laze around like this."

"According to Dum, it's like he's not even paying us at all… Plus, this is my break! Cute children can have a break once in awhile."

"…If you say so."

As she turned around to resume her duties as the maid, Dee cried, "Wait!" She turned around. Her whole being turned into a malleable puddle of jell-o. His blue orbs widened, glittering as he asked cutely, "Please don't leave me! I'm so lonely. Will you stay with me for a little while until Dum comes back?"

'_For some strange reason, I doubt he'd be back for awhile…_'

Ignoring such a thought, she felt her gelatin body wobble and melt. That cute little face, the innocence in his eyes…

The Hatter maid sighed submissively. "Fine… So, what would you like to do?"

All of a sudden, the innocence was replaced with something far more mischievous, sending words of regret to float into her mind. He brought his eyes closer to her faceless features. His grin widened. "You'll see."

* * *

**A/N Notes:** Surrender to Dee's child cuteness. No use in fighting it

Thanks for reading~


	11. 11: Lost

**||Wonders of the Heart||**

**{.11} {Lost :****ღ****: Ace}**

Anger. That's exactly what she felt for Ace at the moment.

She had insisted on taking the lead back to the castle, but he said he was completely certain he knew the way.

…and she was stupid enough to believe him.

Now as she sat inside his tent, all she could do was glare daggers into his person.

'_Stupid knight…_'

"Hey, you seem rather upset. You don't like getting lost, do you?" he asked as he settled himself in his respective blanket.

"No, I certainly do not like getting lost in the middle of nowhere."

"Then why did you still follow me?"

She fell completely silent. She snapped her head away, trying to hide the bright maroon of her faceless cheeks. She could only think of one reason why she would subject herself to something like this…

Ace beamed. "Ah! Just as I thought. I knew you had fun getting lost with me!"

She scoffed at the thought, tossing a pillow at his head. Fun was certainly not the right word for it. Tolerable seemed more appropriate.

She glanced at his smiling face, feeling a warmth touch her ticking heart.

Even though Ace always gets lost, there was a part of her that was willing to follow him wherever he goes.

She couldn't find it in her heart to stay away from him.

* * *

**A/N Notes:** Now here's some Ace for all ya'll!

Any guesses how many I have left? (Hint: My original plan is this - I plan on writing one of every male, HnKnA character, plus one extra for the ending... if not inspired (or harassed) to continue this series of drabbles or start another.)

Anyways, thanks for reading~


	12. 12: Caring

**||Wonders of the Heart||**

**{.12} {Caring :****ღ****: Nightmare}**

How she ended up with a boss like Nightmare, she did not know. She was his personal assistant, exactly like Gray, important enough to have a face.

Like Gray, she was a hardworking girl.

...and like Gray, she was given much of the incubus's work.

Unlike the lizard, she was far less patient and forgiving about the situation.

There was no way she was doing this much.

"Nightmare, goddammit! You will actually work and do something so help me, I'll...?" The assistant's rant fell at her lips as she stared at his form. His one visible orb stared at hee, in the middle of unbuttoning his white dress shirt... Covered with a lurid scarlet.

Her hands touched her lips in shock.

"Oh? There's work for me? Well, after I change into something more appropriate, I'll..."

"No! Go to bed! Get some rest! Stop straining your stupid self like that!"

Nightmare gawked at her for a moment, regarding her irritated face for a moment as she stubbornly held the stack of papers closer to her chest. He merely smiled. "Alright. If you say so. I just never knew a little someone cares for me so much."

"...just rot already."

She then stormed out of the room, her head still head up high. She cursed herself for her idiocy, for actually agreeing doing more work... For knowing deep down, there was a another reason why she tormented herself like this. She just was to proud to admit to it.

'_Damn that stupid incubus... Not taking care of himself._'

If Nightmare wouldn't take care of himself, she was damn sure she would.

* * *

A/N Notes: Yay, Nightmare!

Now a few more to go...

Thanks for reading~


	13. 13: Appreciation

**||Wonders of the Heart||**

**{.13} {Appreciation :****ღ****: Boris Airay}**

One would think that working in an amusement park would be fun. You would have exclusive access to all the best rides and there would never be a dull moment.

That person must have never met Boris Airay.

"Boris, you are a reckless idiot," she bluntly chastised the pink cat, as she began bandaging his latest wounds.

Boris merely smiled and scratched his head with his now bandaged hand. "What? At least I was having fun!"

She refused to respond, her irritated gaze fixated on the job at hand. He was the reason why she could never have a day off. This careless feline always seemed to return to the Amusement Park with some sort of injury, and Gowland expected her, the park doctor, to take care of him.

"Thanks so much!"

She nearly fell of her chair at such abruptness. She turned her surprised gaze up towards the cat.

"I know I never said it before, but thanks so much for helping me like this! I always know I can come to you! You're like a magician. All my injuries seem to go away!"

The park doctor dropped her head, allowing her hair to conceal the redness of her face. "It's not a big deal. It's just my job…"

But that's always nice to hear she was appreciated. Just once in awhile.

* * *

A/N Notes: A little of Boris for all of you.

Thanks for reading~


	14. 14: Anything

**||Wonders of the Heart||**

**{.14} {Everything :****ღ****: Peter White}**

"Alice! Alice, dear where are you?"

She nearly cringed at Peter's incessant calling for the fair-haired foreigner. She didn't understand why she cared so much. She was only a maid at the Castle of Hearts, the quietest and most demure out of all the servants. She didn't require much attention nor her place _to_ care.

But why did Peter's fixation for Alice seem to hurt her?

"Hey, you! Maid!" She casted a curious eye around her surroundings for any other female servants in the immediate vicinity before turning her head towards the White Rabbit. "Say, Alice is still in the castle, is she not? Have you seen where she went?"

She nibbled on her lower lip, dropping her head slightly. Of course, she had seen her. It's very hard to ignore that foreigner's presence. The question was whether she wanted to tell him.

She slowly glanced up at his face. Her breath escaped from her lips, never seeing Peter like this. A warm flush touched his pale features, decorated with the most glorious anomaly on his lips – a smile.

The maid's voice came out in a meek whisper, "She's with her majesty in the gardens…"

Peter White nearly leapt for joy. "Alice!" And off the rabbit went, disappearing from her sight.

Even though, Peter never uttered so much as a thank you to her, she didn't care. All she could think about was that smile, that happiness that nearly radiated from his features.

Even if that inexorable bliss wasn't intended for her, that's all she wanted needed. All she needed was Peter to be happy.

**

* * *

A/N Notes:** Here's a little Peter for you. It's kind of bittersweet now that I look at it.. probably not so much as the next one, but we'll see I guess!

Thanks for reading~


	15. 15: Wonderful

**||Wonders of the Heart||**

**{.15} {Wonderful :****ღ****: Card Soldier #5}**

'_The heart is a wondrous thing…_'

"You know, the prime minister changed a lot." The maid's faceless companion – card soldier number five – turned his head towards her, his expression genuinely curious. The maid sighed and gestured towards the scene before them.

"Alice! Alice!" Peter cried as he spastically rushed into the queen's garden, rotating his head in all sorts of directions.

The soldier then gasped in realization. "Oh! Yes, Peter is more agreeable nowadays. I've never seen that rabbit smile so much."

"I wonder what caused such a dramatic transformation…" The question itself was superfluous. Of course, the two faceless servants knew the answer, the answer as to why _everyone_ in Heart changed.

Alice.

Once Peter had darted forward to continue his frantic search elsewhere, Alice appeared from within the rose bush, dusting off her dress and sighing in relief.

The young maid turned her head towards her companion. His whole body lay completely frozen, staring at the foreigner with eyes no one could see – the eyes she knew would be filled with longing.

"Go on." The soldier jumped at the sound of her voice, snapping himself out of his daze and turning towards the maid. "That outsider needs someone to protect her from Peter, doesn't she? Well, go on! Be her knight already."

The soldier's face suddenly lit up. He embraced the maid in gratitude and ran off towards the fair-haired maiden.

The young maid then found herself all alone. She watched the shy faceless soldier spoke to Alice, the light crimson painting his cheeks.

She laughed at herself and her behavior, unable to stop smiling despite the ache in her heart.

'_The heart is a wondrous thing,_' she thought absently.

It could go through so much pain just to be with the one that it truly loves… or just to see them happy.

It has the power to transform a person completely or be whoever the object of their affection want them to be – even if it kills the person inside.

It makes the most sensible do the insane, make one feel things that they shouldn't be feeling, do things they won't normally do - all for the one they love. It didn't even matter if they weren't the ones making their loved one smile or laugh. All that mattered was one thing – their happiness.

Her lips widened into a genuine smile, her clock heart ticking a little lighter when the card soldier grinned and began to walk out of her line of vision.

'_Yep. The heart can be rather wonderful sometimes._'

* * *

A/N Notes: That's it my, lovelies. This is the end of this series! Hope you enjoyed it!

Thanks to all those who reviewed (including my apparent stalker reviewer... lol)! I truly appreciate it. (Now to try to stop procrastinating on some other stuff I told myself I have to do...)

Thanks for reading~


End file.
